The Devil
The Devil or Satan is an evil super natural being that pleases itself by torturing all of creation and is considered the enemy of God and ruler of Hell. He was originally a being of light but rebelled against the creator and was cast out (this was because he wanted to overthrow God and become God himself due to his selfish Pride) and doomed to spend eternity burning for his sins with any he lead astray. The Devil likes to trick people out of their souls by offering temporary pleasures such as Sex, riches, and power. Many believe he controls the world and is the head of the Illuminati and that he strives for the end of America so he can take over and install his satanic world government and world religion with the capital being Israel. He will then brutally force people to sell their souls to hell by taking his mark (666). He is credited for creating or at least inspiring the creation of Communism and Fascism. The Devil is best known for tempting people to do wicked things and commit wicked acts. He is often used as a scapegoat and many claim he is solely responsibile for all all evil and suffering in the universe. The Devil takes many forms as he can turn into a handsome being of light, a serpent, his Anti-Christ (when he possesses a human), his devil form (Baphomet/goatman), and a Dragon with 7 heads and 10 crowns. Many claim the Devil is some sort of perverse Hermaphrodite that makes men lust after sex. In Grox lore The Devil appears near the core of the galaxy where he is chained and if he breaks free he is sent into a portal that sends him to the lake of fire. Despite his main body being trapped he can possess bodies of others and turn them into a satanic copy of himself. He tried to make a world government back when the Grox were still primitive but they killed his copy and he continues this on other worlds and his favorite planet Earth. He can't be killed so he must endure neverending pain as punishment. Allies The Devil has many allies that he uses to take over the Galaxy and the countless worlds within. *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Stalin *Mao Zedong *Karl Marx *Nephilim *fallen angels and demons *Slenderman *chucky *Death and the Grim reaper *Freddy fazbear and other animatronics *Cuphead and Mugman (if they submit to him) *Jason Vorhees *Feeddy Kruger *Granny *Slendrina *Bendy the Ink Demon *The Nun *Michael Myers *Leatherface *pin head *Church of Satan *Krampus *Jeff the Killer *Jigsaw *Ghostface *Pennywise *the Boogey man *Momo *Terrorists of any religion *Illuminati (alleged) *Central bankers such is the Rothchilds (alleged) *Evil Spirits *Aliens (alleged) Enemies *God * Any God from any religion *Angels *Beings of light *Good Spirits *America *Israel *Every other nation and species Other Names The Devil goes by many names. *Satan *Father of all lies *Goatman *prince of darkness *man of sin * the Anti-Christ *The dark one *Lucifer *The Accuser *The beast *The dragon * Red Nazi Satan *lord of the flies *Iblis *Baphomet *Azazel *Beelzebub *lilinth *Belial *The evil one *The enemy *The adversary *Evil angel *Devil god *Diablo Category:Grox Category:Spammingmonkey